1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, a Fastener Holding Pliers With Hand-Grip Offset, is a device which allows the user to firmly hold a tack, nail, or screw for application, particularly when in use against a structure. The handle offset allows the user to apply the fastener when working in close quarters with the point of application. The device includes long-nose pliers blades with varying diameter of serrations for firmly holding a wide range of fastener sizes and applying them in hard-to-reach spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of pliers is well known in the art of tools, particularly when used for holding objects, and working with the objects in joining or forming operations. Certainly, pliers are known to be used in assisting with the application of fasteners, particularly nuts being applied to bolts. Standard pliers are also adapted for use in holding the fasteners for application ("starting"), for instance, holding a nail by its shaft as the head of the nail is struck by a hammer for imbedment into wood, or holding a small screw by its threaded portion as a screwdriver is used to start the screw into an object.
A variety of tools are known which are designed specifically for certain fasteners and specifically for starting those fasteners into a structure, as described above. The specific designs include tools for starting nails and tools for starting screws. Other pliers have been designed for very specific use on a pre-determined fastener type or fastener size.
There is a particular need for a pliers which may be used for a variety of fasteners, over a wide range of sizes of those fasteners, and for application in hard-to-reach places where significant longitudinal offset and perpendicular offset from the work area is required. Such a device is described by the present invention.